videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre Transmissions
Spectre Transmissions are Collectibles in the new Ubisoft-Pixar Game, the Terminator Salvation (Crossover Reboot). They explain part of the Game's backstory, regarding Clementine Everett's Missions across The Multiverse to intercept several Forces working for The Villain Armada. These Transmissions are Audio Logs that detail Clementine's encounters with Aidan Tilden, an Assassin going by the callsign of 'Spectre' (the Black Ops 3 Specialist). However, these Transmissions also hint at a new War Of Heroes Game, and will reveal that Spectre is not who he says he is! All Transmissions Transmission 1: The Mission Clementine: "Tilden, come out! Hiding won't do you any good." Spectre's Ripper Blades are heard activating, and he uncloaks from his Active Camo, and he walks up to Clementine, holding the Blades to her neck Spectre: "That Mission was a success, but you could have done better' Clementine: "I killed 20 of those Armada Troops and crashed that Wraith! You just rushed into that Building and killed about 40 guys... And who the fuck was that Villain Knight you killed?!" Spectre then gets in her face, deactivating his Ripper Blades Spectre: "Hm... You're not afraid of me? Curious. Either you're really brave, or just stupid. I know that Clementine Everett isn't that dumb, so I'll go with brave!" Clementine: "After I disabled those DEAD Turrets and killed the Armada Troops, I went into that Bunker. Then what do I find? 4 Armada Troops, split gut to gullet, and blood all over the Floor. There was even an XS1 Goliath ripped to pieces... With Percision Cuts on his Armor!" The Assassin then walks around, pacing, then looks at Clementine and speaks in his Synthesised Voice Spectre: "I'm flattered. But that Villain Knight had to die, for 2 reasons: To loosen the Armada's grip on Earth-355, and for my Client to give me a proper payment. $100,000. That was the payment I got, and it was enough." Clementine: "What happens when it's not enough?" Spectre activates his Ripper Blades again, then eyes them Spectre: "Let's just say my Client will be... Liquidated." Clementine then walks out of the Weapons Room, and mutters "Covert Ops creep" as Spectre activates his Active Camo, and the two split up. Transmission 2: Partners? Clementine: "Spectre? That guy creeps me out. After we cleared out the Bunker where the Villain Knight was hiding, an Armada Battalion came at us from behind, about 30 of them. I killed 10 of them, the other 20? Fell to Spectre, he stabbed them all and started running through the Soldiers, cutting them up with Percision. Then the guy just sits down, starts cleaning his damn Blades... We sat there for 6 minutes, waiting for our Extraction. I got a good look at the guy, and he's not as tall as you'd think. He's about 4"4, and he uses that Synth Voice to sound like some tough guy. Bet he's just some kid, trying to imitate some kind of Hero Knight." She then hears footsteps behind her, then aims her RK5 Pistol and sees Spectre uncloaking Spectre: "So, you think I'm just some little kid, huh?" Clementine: "Well, you look like you haven't even had a growth spurt yet. How old are you, anyway?" Spectre looks at her, then hesistates to answer. After a few seconds, he presses a Button on his Helmet that turns off his Synthesised Voice Spectre: "I'm 10. There, you know something about me. You surprised?" Clementine lowers her RK5, then looks at the Assassin Clementine: "I thought when the rumors said you were an Assassin, I wasn't really expecting a kid that's 2 years younger than me." Spectre: "So, you're 12 years old? Hm, I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a little... Older." Clementine then walks past Spectre, before nudging his Repulser Armor and walking to the Door Clementine: "I think we could be a Team, but... Just keep this meeting a secret, alright?" Spectre: "Hey, I'm Spectre. I can keep anything Classified." As Clementine leaves the Room, Spectre activates his Active Camo and stays invisible Transmission 3: Debrief Unknown Soldier: "Based on the requirements laid out at the start of this procurement Process, I'm sure that the Intelligence gathered in the Dossiers in front of you will lead you to conclude that the referenced individual, Clementine Everett, will be the best Candidate for your Hero Knight Program. Further, I believe that the Spy you specified should be placed among her and the Coalition, to independently verify my findings. As instructed, the Intel was gathered covertly, using a number of methods-" ??: "And you're certain she does not know about Earth-2640?" Unknown Soldier: "Yes, Sir. I'd stake my reputation!" ??: "There's more at stake here than your reputation, Spectre. If Clementine does not reach Earth-2640, The Hero Regime will spread across The Multiverse and trillions will die." Spectre: "Sir, yes, Sir." ??: "Very well, leave us. This Transmission comes from Earth-2640, and I am a representative of The Hero Resistance... But I never told you that, and this Procurement never occurred! We were never here, we have never spoken!" Spectre: "Of course... General Connor." Spectre then cuts off the Transmission from Earth-2640 (Spectre is flying in a Coalition Carrier Ship with Clementine, in the Core Realities of The Multiverse), revealing his Contact as John Connor. Transmission 4: Spectre's Gamble Category:Collectables